This invention relates to a pocket body warmer which is designed to be usable as a cigarette lighter, too.
Heretofore, a pocket body warmer and a cigarette lighter have been produced and sold as entirely different goods. While in use, the pocket body warmer is carried in one's pocket to warm the body, and the cigarette lighter is also carried in one's pocket and taken out of the pocket to light a cigarette or the like. The pocket body warmer and the cigarette lighter are common in that they are both carried in one's pocket for use. From this point of view, there has been proposed a pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter incorporated therein. This conventional pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter does not properly set the heating unit of the warmer alight by flames of the cigarette lighter. Namely, in the conventional pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter, when the warmer is placed in position so that the flame of the lighter may reach the heating unit for setting it alight, sooty smoke is produced to cover the heating unit with soot. As a result of this, the catalytic action of a heating catalyst, which is usually platinized asbestos, is lost; namely, the function of the pocket body warmer is lowered or lost and its service life is shortened.
There has also been proposed another type of pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter which is designed so that its lighter unit can be disassembled from the warmer case for easy replacement of a flint. In this pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter, however, since the whole body of the lighter unit is disassembled from the case, it is difficult for fuel of the warmer to soak into a wick, and hence the lighter is slow to catch fire.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter which is adapted to be capable of setting its heating unit alight by the lighter but without lowering the function of the pocket body warmer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter which is easy of assembling, adjusting and maintenance and is designed so that the lighter is quick to catch fire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pocket body warmer with a cigarette lighter which is designed so that when it is used as a cigarette lighter, the heating unit of the warmer is prevented from firing.